


Thoughts

by forcitpotentiam



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Daruk is a dork, F/M, Fluff, He's a dad, Humor, Link laughs, Mipha feels really sad at points, Nap Time, Parts are sad, Revali is an asshole, Romance, Urbosa is a mom, Zelda falls asleep, all that good stuff, diary entries, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcitpotentiam/pseuds/forcitpotentiam
Summary: A series of diary entries written by the Champions and Zelda all centered around Link and Zelda's blooming relationship.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written in Mipha's POV if that isn't clear.

This entry will be rather difficult to write and I feeling... I hate to say it, but jealous...  
This morning, I came across Link and I was very eager to speak with him about, well, what I have been feeling. However, he was with Zelda the entire time so I felt that it would be inappropriate to distract him from his duty.   
In those few minutes I saw him with Zelda, he seemed less distant; he seemed happy even. It was something I had not seen from him in quite some time... While it brought me joy to see him enjoying himself, my heart began to ache and I felt myself growing jealous.   
I was unable to pinpoint the cause of this until now. His eyes, so bright and blue, were entirely on Princess Zelda. When we had last talked, he seemed to avoid my eyes when I wasn't speaking. However, when he looked at me, his gentle gaze was blank; his emotions buried within.   
These wretched emotions I had started feeling only grew worse in the afternoon. Link and the princess went to lunch. They invited me, but, as awful as this sounds, something inside me knew that I would not find any pleasure in joining them. These emotions seemed so foreign; I felt like I was a different person all of the sudden...   
Despite all this, I agreed to tag along.   
We ate near the Veiled Falls and shared anecdotes. Zelda told of when she was but a child, wandering the castle grounds. The story was rather funny. She had gotten lost in the garden of all places and spent an hour or so screaming at a wall, hoping someone inside would hear her. For the first time in months, I saw Link laugh... Link also told us a story. One I was around for. He spoke about the time his father caught him trying to eat a rock. Zelda nearly fell over laughing. I chose to refrain from telling a story. In fact, I remained fairly silent the entire time.   
For some reason (that I know now) I began to feel uncomfortable, so excused myself under the pretense that little Sidon had a swimming lesson. They said goodbye, but I didn't leave right away; I walked off and sat behind a bolder that sat a short way away.   
What I did was disturbing and I cannot cleanse myself of the shame... I spied on them like some monster spying on its prey! I let my curiosity get the best of me and now I feel sick with guilt. The entire time, my heart was pounding, my stomach fluttering. That same ache in my chest came back when I saw Zelda lay her head on Link's lap... My breathing seized when he touched her face and played with her hair. How they didn't see my, I do not know, but he would surely hate my if he had caught me...  
I do not think he loves her... I hope he does not love her... I've spent so much time and effort crafting his tunic. I pray he still accepts my proposal. I can't imagine what I would do if he didn't. But now I realize that I must prepare myself for heartbreak...


End file.
